Parte de él
by AutreTemps
Summary: Ahí estaba ella, para hacerme ver lo que yo había dejado de ser y que hubiera dado todo por recuperar. Ahí estaba él, demostrándome una vez más lo que había sido evidente desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás, pero que nunca pude aceptar: Yo nunca fui lo que él necesitaba. Y ahí estaba yo, para contemplar una vez más el futuro y el amor que no me pertenecían. Yo no era parte de él.


Apresuré el whisky que acababa de servirme para verificar por última vez mi _outfit_ en el espejo de la planta baja de mi departamento. Iba tarde, cierto, pero eso no me impedía priorizar la armonía de mi apariencia. Mi largo vestido rojo se acomodaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y contrastaba elegantemente con mi blanca piel y mi cabello, el cual había recogido en un moño con algunos mechones ondulados sueltos. No podía estar más contenta con la imagen que me devolvió el espejo. Y entonces pude partir hacia la mansión de Eleazar, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Estaba de buen humor ese día. Mi editor llamó por la mañana para ponerme al tanto de las ventas de mi nuevo libro. Ya había superado las expectativas de ventas y en tan sólo la primera semana tras su salida. Aunada la entrevista que me pidieron en el programa más importante a nivel nacional para promocionar la edición especial por el décimo aniversario de mi primer libro. Estaba, simplemente, en la cumbre de mi carrera.

Mientras esperaba en la luz roja del semáforo, observé a través de la ventana de mi carro las lejanas luces de la ciudad, tan brillantes, en comparación de la oscuridad de la noche.

Yo no consideraba a aquella ciudad mi hogar. Sabía que mi hogar estaba perdido en el tiempo, entre prados verdes llenos de aventuras y juegos, en el orfanato de un pueblito abandonado de la gracia de Dios.

El claxon del vehículo detrás de mí me despertó de mi ensoñación, puse en marcha mi auto sin perder la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada letal al conductor. Él no dudó en devolvérmela mientras me rebasaba. Suspiré, no quería dejar que la melancolía o los corajes viales arruinaran mi noche. No esta.

Detuve mi auto en la entrada de la mansión donde esperaba un _valet parking_ que me ayudó a bajar del vehículo, le entregué las llaves con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

En la entrada de la gran mansión se encontraba esperándome el anfitrión de aquella fiesta benéfica, el señor Eleazar. Me recibió con un fuerte abrazo para luego acompañarme al salón principal donde estaban todos los invitados. Desgraciadamente, nuestra conversación no pudo pasar de las meras formalidades porque requerían de su presencia en otro lado. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes hacerme prometer que los visitaría a él y a su nueva esposa en una cabaña recién adquirida en las costas del Caribe. Yo le tenía un gran aprecio al señor Eleazar, de no haber sido por él, definitivamente yo no sería la persona que soy ahora. Prácticamente le debo mi carrera y mi nueva vida.

Me preparé mentalmente para lidiar con la velada, no sin antes tomar una copa de vino tinto para infundirme el valor y confianza que la noche requerían. Puse mi menor sonrisa _de femme fatale_ y comencé con el juego.

Sin bien es cierto que consideraba frívolas estas reuniones, e hipócrita el trato entre todas las personas, me encantaba. Me encantaba el ambiente, la sensación de estar interpretando un personaje, el juego de poderíos. Era completamente emocionante. Y por supuesto yo era una excelente jugadora. Claro que yo estaba consciente de mis encantos.

Le sonreí a Newton mientras me disculpaba para retirarme a buscar algo de beber.

La mansión era enorme, así que no me sorprendió que en mi camino en busca de alcohol me encontrara con una infinidad de personas con las que aún no dirigía ni una palabra en lo que llevaba de la noche y otras tantas personas que de plano no conocía. Sin embargo, les sonreí y saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza como promesa de entablar una conversación con ellos en cuanto mi nivel de alcohol en la sangre se incrementara.

Llegué a una habitación con varias mesas en las que se encontraban las bebidas y los bocadillos. Tomé una copa con champán y me la bebí en un solo trago, asegurándome de que nadie me viera. Dejé la copa vacía y agarré una copa llena para llevármela a la otra sala. Estaba a punto de retirarme de la habitación cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco al percatar a un hombre de espalda fornida y cabello cobrizo. Estaba a espaldas de mí, mirando hacia la lluvia torrencial que caía a través del ventanal, por lo que seguramente no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me debatí si era buena idea acercármele. Pero aquella era mi noche. ¡Claro que lo haría!

Tomé otra copa, pero esta vez de vino, y decidí acercarme al hombre.

– ¡Qué persona más interesante me he encontrado! Una que encuentra más enriquecedora la lluvia, que a un grupo de gente pedante y rica que fingen importarle los infortunios del mundo – dije, a modo de abridor de conversación mientras le ofrecía la copa de vino.

Se giró hacia mí, otorgándome una mirada interrogante a través de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Cuando deparó en la copa que le estaba ofreciendo me sonrió de una manera casi triste, pero igual no hizo afán de tomarla.

– Es de mala educación rechazar una copa de vino que ha llegado sola a su encuentro – le repliqué ante su silencioso rechazo. Después de por fin otorgarme una verdadera sonrisa saco sus manos de las bolsas de sus pantalones de vestir para aceptar la copa que le estaba ofreciendo.

– En ese caso, se lo agradezco – habló por fin el hombre. Su voz era profunda, suave y condenadamente sexy. Aterciopelada, era un adjetivo para describirla.

Después de segundo eternos en los que nos perdimos por completo en nuestras miradas, su mano libre tomó la mía, logrando enviar potenciales eléctricos a través de todo mi cuerpo.

– Por cierto, es un honor coincidir con la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta – dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de mi mano, para después liberarla de su agarre, haciéndome extrañar su toque.

– Le agradezco el halago. Aunque el honor es completamente mío. Pero igual, está usted exagerando. ¿La mujer más hermosa de la fiesta? ¡patrañas! – decidí contestarle de manera juguetona, pues no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar ante esas palabras y ese beso que lograron erizarme toda la piel.

– ¿Acaso está mal elogiar a mi escritora favorita? – me contestó, con su mirada fija en mí mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

– Bueno, señor. Yo no tenía ni idea de que yo fuera su escritora favorita. En cuanto a los halagos, no, claro que no están mal. Sólo procure no endiosarme. Entonces, ¿Eso significa que ha leído mi último libro? – le dije fingiendo una formalidad que intentaba esconder la emoción y sorpresa que nacieron dentro de mí.

– Ya había comprado ese libro en preventa desde un mes antes que saliera. Por su puesto que ya lo he leído, sería pecado si no. Déjeme felicitarle, por cierto. Es definitivamente su mejor trabajo hasta ahora. No por nada se ha agotado prácticamente en todo el país – me dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que hacía parecer como si estuviera totalmente orgulloso de mí. No sólo estaba agradecida con sus palabras, estaba completamente feliz de que le gustara mi trabajo. Yo no estaba segura de querer publicar el libro cuando lo terminé, era distinto al resto de mi trabajo. Era muy personal, y tenía miedo de que no fuera bien aceptado. Después de todo, eso hubiera sido casi como si no me aceptaran a mí.

– Aunque, a decir verdad, hubo algo que no me terminó de gustar. Tiene un aire bastante pesimista. Bueno, más de lo usual en usted – cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Cuando me di cuenta de a lo que se refería, decidí que era hora de cambiar de tema.

– Le advierto que soy muy mala receptora de críticas, aunque sean constructivas – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa. - ¡Pero, basta ya de hablar de mí! ¿Qué le trae a usted a esta ciudad? - le cambié el rumbo de la conversación. Estaba segura que se dio cuenta de lo que hice porque frunció su ceño y me vio como haciendo una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. Sin embargo, le otorgué la sonrisa más coqueta que pude. Yo quería seguir jugando. No quería entrar en ese terreno, no ahora. Su expresión se suavizó un poco y suspiró.

– Eleazar me pidió (amenazó, mejor dicho) que debía presentarme el día de hoy. Puesto que celebraba su anual fiesta benéfica, esta vez en honor a su exitosa hija adoptiva que acaba de sacar el libro que ha roto los récords en ventas. Y sabiendo que estaría usted aquí ¿cómo podría perderme el evento más importante de la ciudad? – Me contestó con su mirada fija en mí, como si intentara leer mi mente.

– ¡Dios! Con tanta adulación que he recibido el día de hoy crearán a un monstruo ególatra con aires de grandeza- le dije, fingiendo una cara de preocupación y desasosiego. – Sin embargo, sabe que no me refería a eso. Yo creí que usted se encontraba en Washington.

– Estoy casi seguro que usted ya tenía aires de grandeza desde antes de esta noche – me respondió con una cara de seriedad que evidentemente contenía una sonrisa burlona. Fruncí el ceño. – Lo estaba, pero vine por un nuevo proyecto para la empresa. Fue cuando Eleazar se enteró que me encontraba en la ciudad y me llamó amenazando con retirar sus acciones si no me presentaba. Si alguien te convence tan sutilmente de asistir a su fiesta, sería una grosería no hacerlo – Mientras me contaba su historia, pude ver como su sonrisa se iba ensanchando al recordar las ocurrencias de nuestro anfitrión. Una hermosa sonrisa, a decir verdad.

– No me sorprende de Eleazar, es un gran negociador. Pero, ¿quién lo diría?, usted sí que es un insolente. Para su información yo soy la persona más modesta de este lugar, gracias. – Me hice la ofendida, aunque al final no pude sostener mi numerito debido a la carcajada que soltó, que me hizo unírmele y reír con él.

– Se podría saber qué le resulta tan gracioso, señor – Le dije una vez que controlé mi sonrisa.

– Su comentario, _Madame_. Porque lo cierto es que, aunque usted sea una ególatra de primera, bien podría ser la persona más modesta de este lugar. Excluyéndome, claro. – Terminó su comentario con una sonrisa torcida.

Era, probablemente, el hombre más atractivo que vería nunca. Y el traje que traía puesto lo resaltaba todavía más del resto de los hombres de la fiesta.

– Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama. Pero le disculpo, porque puedo ver que carece de todo tipo de modales – le imité su sonrisa torcida, para darle más énfasis a mi burla.

– Tregua. Tampoco quiero hacer enfadar a la invitada de honor. – Dijo, levantando las manos como si en realidad se estuviera rindiendo en una batalla.

– Tregua – Le contesté, mientras le acomodaba su corbata que se había torcido en algún punto de la conversación.

– Pero, ya no me contó. ¿Qué se siente ser la escritora más importante de la actualidad a nivel nacional? Seguro tiene un horario muy apretado que no le permite tener tiempo ni para su familia o amigos – Me miró a los ojos, mientras yo aún mantenía mi mano sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latir.

– Para serle sincera, todo es muy abrumador. Cuando comencé a escribir y publiqué mi primer libro nunca creí llegar a tantas personas. Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Aunque, ¿Cómo no esperarlo? si soy tan buena escribiendo – Retiré mi mano de su pecho mientras hablaba y desvié mi mirada de la suya, tan intensa. Soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Pero si hace unos momentos te has enojado por llamarte ególatra! Aunque sabía que tenía razón – se burló de mí, enfatizando exageradamente sus palabras con los movimientos de sus manos como si de una obra de teatro se tratara. Lo que me causó gracia.

– Bueno, aquí entre nos, la verdad es que no me creo merecedora de tanto reconocimiento. Y menos por mi _opera prima_ , la que me puso bajo la lupa de los lectores y casas editoriales. La considero la más inmadura, cursi y mal desarrollada de todas mis obras. Pero ya estoy consciente que es mi marca, y sólo seré recordada por ella. Cuando muera y el resto de mis obras pasen al olvido, esa seguirá en el recuerdo de las personas cuando piensen en mí como escritora.

– Puede que usted lo considere así, pero yo no lo creo. Usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente en todas sus obras. Si bien es cierto que su primera obra no es la mejor, tiene su encanto. Es totalmente distinta al resto, es como el primer amor. Es imperfecta, pero está llena de esperanza y ensoñación, es mágica. También marca su evolución como escritora, ¡Y vaya que ha mejorado notablemente! Además, sus lectores fieles como yo, la recordaremos por todas sus obras. Todas han dejado una huella distinta en mí.

– Yo realmente te agradezco. No sólo por tus palabras, por todo – me puse algo sentimental mientras le sostenía la mirada. Pero no quise dejar todo en la mera cursilería – Le firmaría una dedicatoria si trajera pluma – le guiñé el ojo y le sonreí como si en realidad me estuviera disculpando por hacerle perder su oportunidad de un autógrafo.

– Se me ocurre algo mejor – tomó nuestras copas vacías y las colocó en una mesa cerca de donde nos encontramos conversando.

– Permítame bailar con usted – Me ofreció su mano extendida mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

– Será un placer, Señor Cullen.

Tomé su mano, y le ofrecí mi sonrisa más sincera de toda la noche o probablemente de los últimos 2 años. Me guio hasta la pista de baile sin soltar ni un momento mi mano. Colocó una mano en mi cintura y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras yo colocaba mi otra mano sobre su hombro. Comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música, mi mirada nunca se despegó de la suya. No pronunciamos ninguna palabra más, no las necesitábamos en ese momento. El latir de mi corazón lo sentía pesado, acelerado. Me costaba respirar y sentía un tornado en mi estómago. Y sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando, perdí la noción del exterior. Lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos. Los ojos que siempre soñaba y añoraba.

– Ha dejado de llover – Mencionó después de un rato – ¿Me honraría con su compañía un momento más en el jardín? – Me preguntó, ofreciéndome su brazo como todo buen caballero que era.

– Será un honor – Le respondí, y acepté tomar su brazo.

El jardín siempre había sido precioso. Una enorme extensión de área verde con todo tipo de árboles y flores en toda su superficie. Pero aquella noche lucía particularmente entrañable, aunque aquello bien pudiera ser por mi estado de ánimo. Recuerdo que fue el lugar que más me impresionó cuando llegué a vivir a aquella mansión 20 años atrás. Y por supuesto fue mi lugar favorito durante mi adolescencia, el lugar donde escribí la mayor parte de mi _opera prima_. Tomamos asiento en una banca que estuvo resguardada de la lluvia debajo de una cornisa. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, era como si no necesitáramos decir nada más, pero de todos modos necesitaba saber de él, de su nueva vida. Después de todo yo ya no formaba parte de ella.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – Decidí comenzar la conversación con el tema que más me dolía, pero necesitaba saber que era feliz. Aún sin mí.

– Muy embarazada – Comentó con una risita como si recordara un chiste. Un chiste entre ellos dos, supongo – Como te comenté en mi último correo, estamos esperando un hijo. Bueno, una hija. El ultrasonido dice que es una niña. ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada yo no podía creerlo, ella dice que me desmayé de la emoción. Aunque no estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que todo me parecía irreal. Tú lo sabes, siempre quise ser padre, y ahora tendré una princesa para darle todo mi amor. Estamos muy emocionados – No necesitaba más pruebas de su felicidad. Tan sólo mencionarla a ella y a su hija, su mirada se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Una cara de felicidad pura, como nunca lo había visto en todos estos años. La amaba, ahora estaba completamente segura.

– ¿Ya saben cómo la llamarán? – Le pregunté. Me dolía, cierto. Pero tenía años que no lo escuchaba hablar con tanta emoción en su voz y con su rostro tan radiante de felicidad. Quería seguir viéndolo así.

– Bella, pensó en combinar los nombres de nuestras madres. Quiere llamarla Reneesme. – Me contestó aún con una hermosa sonrisa. Era de más decir que la idea le encantaba.

– Isabella, tan espontánea. Contra todo pronóstico, se escucha bien. Me alegra mucho, Edward. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Pero si sólo de ver lo ilusionado que estás por tu hija alegra mi amarga existencia. – Quería aliviar un poco la presión que comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, y lo hice de la única forma que sabía, con bromas y sarcasmos.

– ¡Quién iba a pensar que la fructífera escritora más importante del momento tiene una amarga existencia! No me lo imagino. Ser famosa, vivir de tu pasión, tener un amplio club de fans, haber escrito 4 novelas brillantes. ¡Debe ser horrible! – Me dijo con un tono burlón. Sin embargo, al ver que la sonrisa que le devolví parecía más bien una mueca extraña surcada por dolor, su expresión se volvió más seria.

– Sé que estos últimos años no han sido los mejores para ti. ¡Dios! Cuando me enteré lo que pasó con tu madre biológica, me intenté comunicar por todos los medios contigo. Pero nunca contestaste. Sé que debo darte tu espacio, siempre has sido así, pero debes de comprender que siempre contaras con mi apoyo. Eres lo más cercano a una hermana que tengo, y sin embargo cada vez me alejas más de ti. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿De repente ya no valgo para ti? – ¡Y cuan equivocado estaba!, él era la persona más importante de mi vida, pero yo era un ser egoísta que lo quería sólo para mí. Desgraciadamente eso no podía ser. No le contesté, meditaba cual era la mejor forma de tranquilizarle sin decirle la verdad completa, pero él tomó mi silencio como una confirmación de sus suposiciones.

– Tanya, yo… – pero se detuvo a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

– No, Edward. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte, pedazo de chorlito? Gracias a ti mi infancia y mi adolescencia no fueron un martirio. Yo no te considero lo más cercano a un hermano, eres mi hermano. Es sólo que, no quiero ser una carga, Edward. No quiero que amargues tu felicidad sólo porque una loca tiene ataques de ansiedad y depresión cada semana, no quiero llamarte sólo para quejarme de que encontré nuevas cosas deprimentes sobre mi pasado. Yo querría poder llamarte cuando esté feliz y estable. – Me sonrió con un aire paternal. Llevó un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Y su gesto me derritió, aún seguía siendo una adolescente enamorada.

– Entonces tienes una concepción errónea de la familia y de la amistad. Deberías entender que los problemas y las penas entre dos personas se pueden cargar mejor. Yo no quiero apoyarte sólo en tus éxitos, también quiero estar ahí cuando parezca que no hay esperanzas. Así como también quiero poder compartir mi felicidad contigo. No serías ninguna carga, Tanya. Yo siempre estaré feliz de escucharte. Así que por favor no te alejes ya – Sus palabras tan sinceras y su mirada tan intensa removieron todos mis sentimientos. Le abracé, no podría haber hecho otra cosa, las palabras seguro no me salían, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con comenzar a brotar.

Había extrañado tanto sus abrazos, esos que siempre me consolaban cuando estaba triste, que me felicitaban con cada nuevo logro o que nacían de forma espontánea tan sólo para decirme lo mucho que me quería. Aquel abrazo abarcaba los 3 sentimientos.

– Aunque creas que estás sola, no lo estás Tanya. Nunca lo estarás – Me susurró al oído mientras aún seguía abrazándome.

Estaba a punto de prometerle que dejaría mi depresión, egoísmo e inseguridades de lado para tomarle la palabra y estar para él cada que me necesitara. Iba a decirle cuanto importaba en mi vida, que lo amaba de una forma que no había amado nunca, pero que renunciaba a mis sentimientos para que él pudiera ser feliz. Iba a decirle que estaría el día que naciera su niña, aunque me doliera, estaría apoyándolo a él y a Isabella en cualquier cosa que me necesitaran. E Iba a decirle que quería que me aceptara como parte de su nueva familia, que quería formar parte de ella por siempre. Pero su celular sonó en el momento que me había decidido hablar. Se disculpó y se retiró unos pasos para contestar. Y viéndolo de frente otra vez, me acobardé. No creí que tuviera que saber toda esa información, bastaba con que supiera que ya no me alejaría de su lado para estar siempre que me necesitara, en las buenas y en las malas. Después de todo llevaba años buscando el lugar al que pudiera pertenecer, otro que pudiera considerar mi hogar. Y no me había dado cuenta, que ese lugar era cerca de aquel hombre, aunque no fuera de la forma que yo quería.

Lo observé mientras hablaba por teléfono, claramente no era una conversación amena. No pude evitar sonreír al observarlo pasar sus manos a través de su, extrañamente, peinado cabello. Un gesto tan común en él desde niño, y razón por la que su cabello siempre lucía de esa manera tan despeinada.

Y aquello me hizo recordar aquel día en el que, por tercera vez en el mes, una pareja no quiso adoptarme. Después de la entrevista, me escabullí a la oficina de la directora del orfanato para escuchar su conversación, quería saber qué pensaban de mí. Después de todo, yo había creído que había sido una buena entrevista. Pero qué sorpresa me llevé cuando le preguntaban a la directora por una niña menos cínica y con más modales, porque no querían a una hija rebelde y maleducada. Al de escuchar aquello me refugié en mi cama de la habitación compartida de chicas, lloré hasta no poder más. Edward llegó buscándome para preguntarme como me había ido, pero al verme tan deprimida no preguntó y se dedicó a consolarme toda la tarde. Al final tuvimos una "noche de chicas, como la de las películas" donde me dejó peinarlo de mil maneras posibles, solo para que pudiera reírme un rato. Tenía tan sólo 10 años, y sin embargo desde ese momento ya sabía que él sería el amor de mi vida.

– ¿Problemas, señor jefe? – Le pregunté cuando regreso de su llamada telefónica.

– No, tan sólo que los clientes con los que me vine a reunir a la ciudad, necesitan salir del país por una emergencia y quieren dejar listo el negocio. Así que me pidieron que me reuniera con ellos en una hora. Supongo que la parte buena es que ya estoy vestido para la ocasión – dijo, soltando una risita nerviosa. – Mira, disculpa si te incomodé con mis palabras, tan sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Quiero que… – Lo interrumpí con una mano.

– No me incomodaste, Edward. De hecho, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, porque yo sola no habría sido capaz de pedirte perdón por mis tonterías. Así que perdóname. Tan sólo creí que era mejor lidiar con mis problemas que agobiar a otras personas. – Le contesté intentado parecer tranquila.

– Nunca me agobiarás con tus problemas. Tus problemas son también míos. Así que la próxima vez que desees encontrar a algún familiar que creías muerto, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? Ya me tengo que ir, pero prométeme que me contestarás mis correos, aunque sea.

– Lo prometo, pero tú prométeme que me avisarás cuando Isabella vaya a dar a luz. Quiero estar presente ese día. Y tomarme algunos días en la ciudad.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Me preguntó con una expresión de asombro. Yo asentí, con una sonrisa surcando mis labios. – ¡Claro que te avisaré! Si hasta podrías quedarte en la casa. Isabella estará feliz de que vayas a visitarnos.

– Entonces es un trato, señor Cullen – Le dije, extendiéndole mi mano. Él la tomo, pero me jaló hacía él y me abrazó una vez más.

– Es un trato, _madame_ – Me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró con la promesa de escribirme pronto. Se despidió con la mano mientras se iba alejando hacia el interior de la mansión.

Me quedé sentada, observando el jardín. Dejando que todos los sentimientos de la noche por fin me alcanzaran.

El cielo ya se había despejado y no quedaban rastros de la tormenta que había caído algunas horas antes. La luna llena brillaba sola en el cielo nocturno, segura de que era testigo de las lágrimas de nostalgia y resignación que recorrían mis mejillas.

Ya había tenido suficiente de eventos sociales por hoy. Apenas empezarían las subastas para las donaciones, pero yo no podría con una emoción más esa noche. Acomodé mi maquillaje y decidí escaparme para no tener que dar explicaciones en ese momento. Después me disculparía con Eleazar de mi ausencia.

Llegué a mi departamento, me quité los tacones y me observé por última vez en el día en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el que me aseguré estar perfecta por la tarde. Seguía viéndome como una perfecta _femme fatale_. Y desde la boda de Edward que no me sentía tan mal con esa apariencia mía.

Me destrozó saber que se casaba. Ya estaba rota desde que nuestro noviazgo terminó tantos años atrás, y sumándole el hecho que no había tenido la mejor suerte en mi vida personal desde aquel entonces, la noticia me cayó como un balde agua fría. Fue un nuevo motivo para aumentar mi inestabilidad emocional. Yo estaba en Inglaterra, huyendo del hombre en prisión que decía ser mi padre. Yo realmente ya no quería poner un pie en Estados Unidos, sólo me había ofrecido desgracias los últimos 11 años. Estaba sola en mi pequeña casa a las afueras de York, sentada frente a mi ordenador, intentado terminar una de los tantos libros que tenía inconclusos desde hacía un año. No podía, todo iba a terminar mal para todos, quería desquitar mi frustración con alguien. Y en este caso ese alguien era el destino de mis personajes. Entonces me llegó su correo.

Él me escribía por lo menos cada mes desde la última vez que no habíamos visto, 1 año atrás. Adoraba sus correos, los releía una y otra vez, era un pedacito de cielo en el infierno en el que me había inmerso yo sola. Me contaba de su vida, de cómo había formado una pequeña empresa de construcción con su mejor amigo de la universidad, de cuando realizaron su primer proyecto y de cuando había tenido la oportunidad de dar ponencias en congresos de arquitectura, también me contaba cada que leía alguno de mis libros y cuanto le gustaban, incluso me llegó a hablar de pequeños problemas que le surgían en la vida diaria. Pero esa vez, su correo no me trajo la felicidad que esperaba.

Me hablaba de ella, que la había conocido un año atrás en un congreso al que había asistido. Ella era especialista en la arquitectura sustentable y dio una ponencia del ecodiseño en aquel congreso. Me platicó en su correo como quedó maravillado por ella a primera vista, su belleza, su inteligencia, su manera de hablar. Todo le cautivó.

Durante la cena, después de terminadas las jornadas, él se presentó para entablar una conversación con ella. Y no pararon de hablar en toda la noche, hablaron de todo. De su amor por la arquitectura, de sus edificios favoritos, de sus aspiraciones, sus metas, sus pasatiempos y sus vidas. Si en primera instancia había quedado maravillado por ella, después de esa noche quedó prendado. Me contó en su inmenso correo, cómo al terminar el congreso decidió tomar el mismo vuelo que ella para regresar a Port Angeles, porque casualmente vivían en la misma. El avión que él iba a abordar antes de cambiar de vuelo, se estrelló dejando muchos muertos y heridos, y él había estado a punto de tomarlo. Aquello lo tomó como una señal del cielo. Aquella hermosa mujer era su destino, así de sencillo. Comenzaron a colaborar juntos en la empresa de él, y con el tiempo comenzaron a salir.

" _Yo sé que no te conté de ella antes, pero no estaba seguro. Bueno, estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Pero no sé si ella quiere lo mismo. Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Digo, tomar un paso tan importante no es fácil. A veces hay que arriesgarse, pero siempre es difícil. Yo siempre he intentado hacerlo. Pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, como tantas personas lo han hecho a lo largo de mi vida, incluso ahora que sé la respuesta tengo pavor que se retracte. Estoy divagando, lo sé. El punto es, que quiero que estés presente. Eres mi única familia, Tanya. Sé que estás lejos, que estás reponiéndote de todo. Pero te necesito. Nuestra boda será este próximo 13 de agosto en Port Angeles, si me respondes te mandaré la dirección. Sé que no hay nada que me garantice que leas este correo. Pero si lo haces, por favor ven._

 _Edward"_

Con ese último párrafo terminó su carta, confirmándome la razón del porqué me contaba todo lo anterior. Y de no haber sido por ese último párrafo, en definitiva, yo no hubiera podido presentarme a su boda.

Era una persona rencorosa y egoísta. No me da pena admitirlo. Porque de no haber sido por esos sentimientos me hubiera sumido todavía más en un agujero de depresión y autocompasión del que me hubiera sido difícil salir. Y es por eso que llegué a la boda con toda la intención de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la chiquilla esa.

Pero aún recuerdo el cuadro con el que me encontré, y todas las sensaciones que me embargaron al presenciarlo, al sentirlo. Ella era hermosa, inocente, encantadora y tenía ese aire soñador que hacía tanto tiempo yo ya no poseía.

Ahí estaba ella, para hacerme ver lo que yo había dejado de ser y lo que nunca sería, pero que hubiera dado todo por tener.

Ahí estaba él, demostrándome una vez más lo que había sido evidente desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero que nunca pude aceptar. Que yo nunca fui lo que él necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba yo, para contemplar una vez más el futuro y el amor que no me pertenecían.

Lo peor llegó cuando hablé con él, tan emocionado, tan feliz.

Y cuando hablé con ella, tan enamorada. No pude odiarla. ¡Dios! Cuanto deseaba hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude. Lo hacía feliz, más de lo que yo jamás pude hacerlo.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba totalmente destrozada antes, en ese justo momento terminé de quebrarme. E hice lo único que sabía hacer para poder cargar con mi dolor: escapar.

Escapé de él, de mí y de mis sentimientos. Resguardándome en la escritura del que se convertiría en mi último libro. Yo no figuraba en aquel cuadro. No era parte de él.


End file.
